


Even Super Soldiers Get Sick

by StarrySkies282



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Poor Carol, Sickfic, Soup, carol is sick, cold/flu thing, i love these two, maria looks after her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySkies282/pseuds/StarrySkies282
Summary: Carol returns to Earth ill but refuses to accept it. It’s up to Maria to take care of her...





	Even Super Soldiers Get Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I realised there weren’t really many/any fics of sick Carol out there so I took it upon myself to try and write one... I don’t know, maybe Carol can’t get sick after what happened, but for the purpose of this fic, she can.  
> Enjoy!

Monica is at school when Carol returns.

Maria is out back, working on fixing up a plane when she sees Carol land, slightly less gracefully than usual.

Maria runs over to her, greeting her at the porch, and is pulled into a tight embrace.

“I’ve missed you,” whispers Carol into Maria’s hair.

“You’ve been gone too long,” Maria returns, and then jumps back as if in pain. “Ouch Carol, you maybe wanna cool it with the fire hands so I can hug you?”

“I wasn’t doing anything,” says Carol. She doesn’t know why, but she feels slightly irritable, as though something isn’t quite right.

“Hmm.”

Then Carol sways on her feet.

“Maria, stop moving _please_.” Begs Carol.

“I’m not moving.”

And then she notices Carol unsteady on her feet.

Maria puts the back of her hand to Carol’s forehead.

“Hot,” she mutters.

“What, am I too hot for you, Rambeau?” Carol tries to joke.

“Shut up Carol.” Replies Maria. “I think you have a fever.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I never get sick.” Said Carol determinedly. “There was just a lot of turbulence and such on re-entry.”

But she sways again, staggering as Maria supports her into the house and forces her onto the couch.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, really,” Carol says despite sniffling slightly, trying to push Maria off her, which she can’t quite manage.

“Mmhmm, sure,” says Maria, covering Carol in a blanket when she starts shivering. “When did you last eat?”

Carol sneezes violently.

“Ermm... let’s see... it was before the fight with the kree, it was night... oh, damn it Maria I don’t remember, and I can’t calculate intergalactic time zones.”

“Right, so I’m making dinner then. Soup.” Maria says settling the matter.

“Maria, don’t get me wrong, I love your soup, but I am one hundred percent _not_ sick,” protests Carol.

“So why are you sneezing and shivering like someone’s dumped an ice cold bucket of water on your head?” Counters Maria. Gosh, she’s forgot how annoying Carol can be when she’s ill.

“Allergies and the house is freezing.”

“It’s _July_ Carol.”

Ah. Right. Damn.

“Well, still, allergies.”

“You don’t have allergies.”

Why did Maria have to know her so well?

Carol sniffs hard again. She notices breathing has become difficult, she has to keep her mouth open to do it, and somehow she’s managed to be both freezing and hot at the same time.

 _How_ _is it that I have literal alien blood coursing through my veins and I still can’t withstand a human cold,_ thinks Carol to herself, frustrated and fidgety while Maria bustles around in the kitchen.

She just can’t seem to find a comfortable position.

“Mariaaa,” she whines, “do you have more pillows?”

Maria emerges from the kitchen. “Hang on,” she replies, going to the hall closet, leaving Carol fidgeting in the other room.

When she returns, _God_ , _it’s_ _a_ _mess_ _in_ _there_ , she finds Carol, asleep, her snuffling snores filling the room, clutching the blankets tight to her.

There are beads of sweat on her forehead, Maria notices, as she adjusts the pillows, easing Carol into a more comfortable position whilst desperately trying not to wake her.

“I just wish you wouldn’t overwork yourself like this,” mutters Maria, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Carol’s ear.

She gives her a last tender look before going back to the kitchen to finish Carol’s soup.

—

“Maria,” Carol whines groggily from the sofa, her insides growling, vision slightly blurred from her sleep. “I’m—“

“Hungry?” Finishes Maria. “Soup’s almost ready.”

Carol smiles and settles back down. Maybe just this once she could go along with this whole being sick thing. Well, if it means that Maria is making her soup and fussing over her. Not many beings fuss over you in space, after all.

Maria comes through with a bowl of soup, some slices of fresh bread and a glass of water balanced on a tray. She places it on the table and helps Carol into a sitting position before seating herself next to her.

Carol curls herself up next to Maria and pretends to protest as Maria lifts the spoon to her mouth.

“What? You wanna do it yourself?” Questions Maria.

Carol knows Maria knows the answer to that, and opens her mouth.

Even from her limited taste buds, she knows it’s good.

“Sure is nice to have Earth food again.” Remarks Carol.

“You bet it is, especially when it’s my food,” jokes Maria, who begins breaking up the bread and softening it in the soup before feeding it to Carol.

It takes some time, and a little coaxing but Maria makes sure Carol’s finished the entire bowl: “you’re not wasting away on my watch.”

“Maria, when you’re around, there is absolutely no chance of that.”

“Glad to hear it,” Maria says, awkwardly trying to stand up with Carol leaning heavily against her.

“Stay,” begs Carol, catching Maria’s hand.

“I’m just going to put the bowl in the kitchen.”

Carol shakes her head. She instantly regrets that because everything starts spinning again.

“Alright, alright,” says Maria, feigning annoyance, but settling down beside Carol who promptly places her head in Maria’s lap and sighs:

“Comfy,” she says quietly as Maria idly plays with her hair.

Maria rolls her eyes, but within moments, Carol is fast asleep, her quiet snuffles filling the room.

Maria looks down at Carol. In her sleep, despite the illness showing in her face, she looks peaceful. As though she knows she’s home and safe. She’s not sure how often Carol comes by that feeling when she’s in space, but for now, while she’s here with Maria, she’ll make sure she knows.

So, Maria finishes off the braid she didn’t realise she had started in Carol’s hair and adjusts to be in a more comfortable position for them both.

“Sleep well,” she says softly, kissing Carol lightly on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think... this was kinda rushed oops x


End file.
